Wolf's Rain 2: A New Story
by higewolf
Summary: It all starts with a simple dance, loneliness and childhood frienship...
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf's Rain 2:**

**A New Story**

"You ready Hige?" Asked Kiba from the bathroom. "No." Said Hige "Come on Hige you've been feeling down ever since you heard that everyone was bringing dates to the New Years Eve party." Said Kiba worried about his friend. "Come on Kiba, even you won't be able to go through loneliness with me, you've got Ice." As soon as Hige said Ice, Ice came down the stairs in a beautiful pink silk dress, with her long brown hair let loose down her shoulders and her ice blue eyes she looked almost like an angel.

"Wow." That was all Kiba could say. "See." Hige said to his gawking friend. Kiba didn't hear him, he was too busy looking at Ice to even notice. "Okay, everybody ready to go to the party?" "Yes." Said Ice "No." Hige muttered. "Well we're going anyway." Said Kiba.

"I'm going to the party Pops!" Blue shouted to her father from the living room. "Okay but don't bring anyone home unless they're seriously hurt okay?" "Okay dad." Blue said as she walked out of the doggie door turning into a wolf as she did so.

At the Party

Everyone was having fun; everyone was dancing or sitting and talking to their friends. "I can't believe me, the chick magnet, couldn't even manage to get a date for a New Years Eve party," Hige said to himself. "I mean, I have never felt so lonely in my life, even when I walked the school grounds alone looking for a friend." Hige said sadly to himself.

"Now let's see if I can find someone I at least know around here, I mean this place is huge!" Blue said to herself overwhelmed by the size of the party boat the party was held on. Blue was walking around when she saw someone she recognized someone she thought she knew but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She saw a handsome boy wearing a yellow sweatshirt with black stripes going down the sides of his sleeves and light blue jeans to make the look good. He was definitely someone she knew.

Hige was thinking about his childhood how lonely it had been, without her...She was the one that wanted to be his friend, the one that thought he was cool, and the one that gave him all of his confidence. He was never lonely after that but then they had to leave each other because they were going to different high schools. What was her name again... was it Lucy? No that wasn't it... was it True? No that wasn't it. Then he saw her. The one who fought back the loneliness...one word... Blue.

"Blue?" Hige asked with a little bit of confusion and shock but mostly excitement in his voice as stood up to see if it really was his primary school friend. "Hige!" Blue yelled happily as she hugged her childhood friend and was hugged back. "Long time no see!" Hige said joyfully looking in to his friends eyes.

Kiba finally went to look for Hige considering it was getting dark and it was nearly 10:00pm and everyone was getting tired so they were going to go home or what Hige calls home since he was living on the streets until he found Kiba one of his mates from high school and college. Kiba offered Hige his home and Hige accepted. "Hige!We're going home now!" Kiba shouted through the crowd of people that was now decreasing since it was getting late. A few people were shouting encouragements...At Hige? Kiba pushed through the small crowd to watch Hige and a girl (Kiba smiled as he noted this in his mind THINKING THIS: I knew he'd have fun ) and they were dancing in a dancing competion ... and winning it. They were great. When the music finally stopped Hige and Blue had won. Blue was coming over for a little while then Hige was going to walk Blue home. They were talking away to each other laughing and having fun in the back.

"We were awesome! I have never seen someone dance so well!" "Well me either Mr. Michael Jackson!" Hige and Blue were saying to each other.

They finally arrived at Kiba's house where Hige showed Blue around the house which was pretty much a mansion. Blue finally had to go home so Hige grabbed their coats since it was cold outside and they left to walk to Blue's house.

Blue and Hige were walking to Blue's house when Hige suddenly asked "Do you like wolfs?" "Yes, I do, why do you ask?" "Okay, promise not to scream or run away or even do both?" "Yes I-I guess." "Okay, here goes nothing!" Hige then turned into a sandy brown colored wolf, with brown friendly eyes. "Not going to scream or run away?" asked Hige in his wolf form. "Nope," said Blue looking down upon the brown wolf. "because I'm a wolf too." She said softly to him with a smile forming on her lips looking down at the very surprised wolf. All of a sudden they heard two gun shots and then Hige dropped on the sidewalk. "What the crap?Hige are you alright!" "Yeah I'm fine." Said Hige changing into his human illusion. "Come on lets go to my house we can bandage you're wound there." Said Blue her voice filled with worry. They started to walk away or in Hige's case limp away since one bullet was in his leg and another in his shoulder.

"Pops I'm home, I've brought a friend and he's seriously hurt!" cried Blue to her dad from where he was sitting to the front door. "Blue you didn't really have to get him hurt if you really wanted him over." Quent came out from the living room and went the front door and opened it. "Hi Pops, he got hit by some bullet by someone we don't even know!"

**END for now...**

Hige: Why do I have to suffer in this story?

Me: Well it was the only way to get you there without using so many speech marks.

Hige: So I have to get hit by two bullets just to get over there so you wouldn't have to use so many speech marks!

Me: Yep

Hige: Let me at her let me at her!

Blue: Hige!

Hige: Sorry Blue.

Me: You tell 'em Blue

Blue: Hey I don't like you shooting my boyfriend either so don't ever do that again!

Hige: Boyfriend eh?

Blue: Don't push it, Fuzzy.


	2. Chapter 2: Now What?

**Part 2**

Hige had been shot in the shoulder and the leg.

Hige woke to find he wasn't at Kiba's house and didn't have his shirt on but a bandage wrapped around his shoulder ending halfway down his arm and his leg was also bandage from his kneecap down.

Remembering the past events a burst of pain shot through his arm and leg as he groaned in pain.

Hige saw something move on the couch opposite him and looked over. It was a black wolf with a spiked collar, and insanely blue eyes, you just can't name that type of blue. Hige decided to call it Blue's blue.

"I didn't know Blue ran a shelter for wolves or even kept a wolf."

Said Hige to himself as he laid himself down again.

"Don't you remember Hige; last night I told you I was a wolf too?"

The black wolf said to Hige. "Oh yeah."

Hige said remembering last night. "Sorry Blue I forgot."

said Hige with a stupid grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay Hige."

Said Blue turning into her illusion as well.

"So when can I go back to Kiba's house?"asked Hige.

"Well not for a good week."

"What.?"

Hige said blankly.

He couldn't believe he couldn't walk all the way to Kiba's house.

He couldn't believe he had been shot that badly.

Hige: so I have to stay at Blue's house for a week.

Me: Yep.

Hige: Well I'm good with that.

Blue: Yeah me too.

Me: so there's no chance of killing me here right.

Blue: Yeah don't worry we won't kill you. Yet.

Me: ...meh...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Blue & Hige: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha


	3. Part 3 Well, That Was Pointless

**Part 3**

**Hi! I still don't own Wolf's Rain! I hope you lke this chapter!**

Quent walked into the living room to watch T.V when he saw a sandy colored wolf on the couch he normally sat to watch his shows. Quent melted down into his wolf form and stood in a fighting stance. Hige noticed this and tried to stand up but fell, as he did so he whimpered in pain and Quent took this as an opportunity to attack.

Quent was able to give Hige a bite on the neck and a scratch on the paw when Blue heard all growling and whimpering. She ran into the room in wolf to see a grey wolf with green eyes attacking a sandy colored one.

Blue head butted Quent to get him off Hige.

"Pops it's just Hige, my childhood friend remember? The guy we used to invite over so I could play with him!"Blue cried as she stood in front of Hige protecting him from her own father.

"WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT HIM BEING A WOLF!I thought he was an intruder that wanted free food and knew territory." Said Quent getting softer as he spoke feeling very embarrassed.

"Sorry Blue, I didn't know." Said Quent his ears pinned against his head.

"Its okay Pops." She said looking at Hige to see if he was okay from the attack.

Hige was unconscious or asleep, he was still on the couch. Blue jumped on the couch next to him and fell asleep.

"They're in love." Thought Quent to himself.

"I knew it." Said Quent to himself again as Blue snuggled in to Hige's chest and Hige embraced her both in their sleep.

"Hige still isn't back yet Ice. I'm starting to get worried about him." Kiba said to Ice.

It was now 8:00 am and Hige had left with Blue 10:00 pm.

"I'm going to look for him." Kiba finally said

. "I come to." Said Ice. "Okay you can come to." Kiba said.

** At Blues house**

"Ow." Hige said, pain flowing through his voice as he felt the pain in his leg and his shoulder.

Hige started to look around remembering were he was. He then smelt something coming from the kitchen.

He lifted his head to look at the kitchen to see Blue walk out of the kitchen with pancakes.

"Hey sleepy head." Said Blue with a smile when she saw Hige awake and look at the pancakes she made.

"Here eat these." Blue said to Hige as she past the plate to him.

"Thanks Blue, do they have anything in them?" Hige asked looking at the pancakes hungerily. "Yes, they have cooked steaks in them." Said Blue with a huge grin on her face as she saw Hige's eyes light up with delight and start munching, gulping and wolfing the pancakes down like he hadn't eaten in ten years.

" Wow Blue, you make great pancakes!" Said Hige as he finished his plate.

"Thanks Hige." Said Blue as she sat down next to him.

"Here, give me you're plate and I'll take it to the kitchen." Said Blue as she held out her hand and grabbed the plate.

_Knock knock knock_

"I wonder who that could be?" Said Blue as she went to open the door.

"Hi Blue, we came to see if you know were Hige is."

"Oh he's on the couch, he gott shot in the shoulder and the leg while he was showing me he was a wolf."

"So you're a wolf too then?"

"Yep, now do you think we should be concerned about Hige?"

"Yeah, sorry." Kiba,Ice and Blue walked in to the living room were Hige was.

Hige was listening to them from the door and heard them walk in.

Kiba noticed Hige not wearing a shirt and asked "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"My guess is you haven't noticed the bandages and you don't know I got shot in the shoulder AND the leg."

Said Hige as he looked at Kiba half annoyed at his friend and half gratful he had found him.

"Well it looks like you won't be walking or going anywhere anytime soon, we'll just be on our way so you can heal without any stress."

"Bye!" "Bye." And then they left.

"Well...that was pointless." Hige said blankly looking at the door his friends had just left through.

xxxXxXxxxxx

**OOOOOOO cliff hanger, I think. Well I loved it!**

**Hige: Well, I get to stay longer?**

**Blue: Yep**

**Hige: Well, I'm happy**

**Blue: Well, you should be**


End file.
